Sin mirar atrás
by SweetAnri
Summary: Gracias a los esfuerzos de la manada, Beacon Hills volvió a ser un lugar tranquilo. La vida sigue y los miembros crecen yendo por caminos separados. No obstante, Stiles se queda en su hogar natal y cuando por fin consigue ser detective, un cruel caso hará que su vida se enlace con la de alguien que creía muerto. Ambos deberán trabajar en equipo para resolverlo. PeterxStiles


**Tenía la espinita clavada con estos dos desde hace un par de años y me apetecía un montón escribir esto.**

 **Siempre me han parecido supercompatibles y una pareja la mar de divertida (incluyendo desvaríos de psicópata e hiperactividad) en su relación entre ellos y con los demás.**

 **Cada martes subiré un capítulo (si hay suerte y tengo tiempo un poquito antes)**

 **Ahí va. Prepararos un buen café o té y espero que lo disfruteis.**

 _ **SIN MIRAR ATRÁS**_

 **Capítulo 1**.

Como cada mañana, el despertador comenzó a sonar con aquella horrible melodía que hacía que saliera de la cama de un salto desesperado por apagarlo. Pero hoy era especialmente molesto, eso le pasaba por dormir 4 horas. Con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y el pelo revuelto, bajó las escaleras en pijama (apenas tropezándose una vez) y entró en la cocina para comenzar a preparar el café. Rutinario.

Desde el taburete, apoyando los brazos y la cabeza en la encimera esperando a que estuviera listo, Stiles escrutó las cortinas de flores por las que se colaba la luz como si tuvieran la culpa de todo.  
No había tenido corazón para vender la casa de sus padres y allí se encontraba todavía. Atrapado en Beacon Hills con 24 años y habiendo visto marcharse a todos sus amigos de aquel pozo del diablo. Apenas un año y medio antes, su padre le sonreiría desde la mesa del comedor y su prometida, Malía, le rodearía con sus brazos por detrás abrazándole la espalda mientras le olfateaba la nuca, impaciente por que le sirviera el desayuno. Tras una noche de sexo loco, por supuesto.

Sin embargo las cosas se habían ido a la mierda más rápidamente de lo que fue capaz de prever.

La manada estaba integrada en aquel entonces por Scott (tan despreocupado como el chaval de 16 años que había sido), Kira (tan enamoradiza como siempre), Isaac (gracias a dios menos asustadizo de lo que fue), Liam (moría de ternura internamente con solo oírlo por teléfono), Derek y Braeden (sí, en pack e irritablemente inseparables), Lydia (amor platónico y mejor amiga), Malía y él. Algunos se encontraban estudiando fuera como era el caso de Stiles o Lydia, mientras que otros había preferido directamente comenzar a trabajar.

Aunque era difícil entre prácticas, clases y trabajos parciales, todos conseguían volver a Beacon Hills y reunirse por lo menos dos veces al mes para no perder el contacto y tratar cualquier posible amenaza de la que previamente se habían informado y discutido por teléfono. Así, gracias a los esfuerzos de la manada, a lo largo de aquellos años habían prácticamente erradicado secretamente criaturas, maldiciones y monstruos de su hogar natal.

Sin embargo, aquella situación de calma y paz había hecho que la manada se debilitara y se distanciara por la falta de objetivos comunes.

Kira se quedó embarazada. Todavía se le escapa la risa al recordar la cara de Scott cuando les dio la noticia. Así que la parejita tuvo que buscar un trabajo más estable. Trabajo que Scott encontró en un pueblecito encantador llamado Seward.

Ellos fueron los primeros en marcharse. La despedida fue lacrimógena y la pobre Melissa, al ver a su hijo marchar, no pudo más que decirles entre hipidos.

 _"-En cu-cuanto estéis establecidos llamadme e i-iré a veros. ¿Sabéis q-que os ayudaré con la niña si-siempre que lo necesitéis?¿verdad?. Di-Dios os voy a echar ta-tanto de menos. Te qui-quiero ta-tanto *hip* *hip*-"_

Poco tiempo después Braeden y Derek pasaron por la misma situación. Ambos llevaban un par de años casados y buscando hijos. No cabían en sí de la alegría cuando se enteraron.  
Por la naturaleza y carácter de ambos, su salida del pueblo fue mucho más discreta, aunque para la manada fue igual de dolorosa.

Finalmente, a Liam y a Lydia les surgió trabajo en otro estado. A Lydia como médico y a Liam como profesor. Ninguno podía dejar escapar aquella oportunidad.

Mientras tanto, Stiles consiguió terminar su aprendizaje en la academia de policía y volvió a Beacon Hills a prepararse el examen para obtener plaza como detective.  
Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo volver. Malía lo echaba muchísimo de menos y, aunque nunca se lo dijo a él, supo que su ausencia aquellos años por la academia habían sido duros para su relación.

Y además, estaba su padre. Odiaba pensar en cómo se sentiría el viejo Sheriff al volver a la casa vacía con los recuerdos de su mujer e hijo tras un duro día de trabajo.

Estaba seguro de que habría sido totalmente desobediente con las indicaciones a cerca de lo que podía comer o no para evitar llenarse las arterias de grasa.

Y así estaba el panorama año y medio antes. Una manada que únicamente se contactaba por teléfono, siguiendo adelante con sus vidas como si los años de instituto y universidad juntos no hubieran significado tanto.

Pasó lo que tenía que pasar y Malía, durante una de sus frecuentes discusiones, le confesó que le había sido infiel varias veces. Aquello puso fin a la relación más larga que Stiles había tenido en su vida. Tristemente, no quedaron en buenos términos y Malía se mudo a las pocas semanas. No era algo que le gustase recordar y tampocoquería pensar sobre el tema.

No obstante, no todo había sido malo. Su padre y Melissa habían congeniado y se habían apoyado durante los momentos duros en la vida del otro, había surgido el romance y tras decenas de citas y noches en las que el Sheriff no aparecía por casa, Melissa le propuso que se mudara a la suya.  
El Sheriff había sido muy reticente al respecto, no quería dejar a su hijo solo, pero tras mucho insistirle que estaría bien, que prácticamente sería vecinos y que juraba y perjuraba no incendiar nada, su padre se había ido a vivir con su novia y él se quedó en la casa donde siempre había vivido a la espera de los resultado de su examen.

Estaba convencido de que lo había hecho bien, pero su TDAH (que con los años y daba gracias al cielo) se había suavizado se acentuaba en momentos de estrés y hacía que se sintiera más inquieto de lo normal.

* * *

Sentado desde la cama con el portátil en el regazo miró cargar la página de la oficina estatal de funcionarios como si contuviera todas las respuestas del universo. Bajó por la página con la rueda del ratón.

 **APROBADO.**

 _"- ¡SIIIII! ¡¿QUÍEN ES EL MEJOR?! ¡YOOOO!- gritó eufórico mientras se revolcaba en la cama."_

Corriendo y sin molestarse en quitarse el pijama, sólo en zapatillas, salió de la casa, cruzó dos calles y tocó frenéticamente la puerta de Melissa.  
Su padre le abrió la puerta y le miró de arriba a abajo como si se le hubiera ido la cabeza.

 _"- ¿A que no adivinas que se incorpora a la comisaria la próxima semana?-"_

Le enseñó la página en el móvil y se abrazaron como si se les fuera la vida en ello. Desde que tenía 18 años sabía que aquello era lo que quería hacer.  
Y lo había conseguido.

Acto y seguido llamó a los antiguos miembros de la manada. Tanto Lydia, Liam y Scott se lo cogieron a la primera.

 _"- ¡Lo sabía, Bro. Eres el mejor! Siempre supe que serías capaz. Ey, Kira también te felicita. Perdona que no se ponga, está bañando a la niña.-"_

 _"- Gracias colega. Estoy deseando conocerla Scott. Espero que se parezca más a la madre, jajajaja- añadió Stiles para provocarle."_

 _"- ¡Oye! Yo también quiero que la veas, en cuanto podamos escaparnos del trabajo iremos por allí un fin de semana."_

Era la misma historia de siempre. Al final nadie tenía el tiempo para quedar y verse, pero el hecho de oírlo le provocaba a Stiles una cálida sensación.

 _"- Lo mismo digo, hermano. Empiezo la semana que viene, supongo que estaré bastante liado pero en cuanto consiga algún día libre iré a verte.-" sentía a Scott también sonreírle al otro lado del teléfono._

 _"- Cuando quieras y lo sabes. ¡Ellie! ¡No corras desnuda! Perdona, Stiles, después te llamo."- dijó Scott sobresaltado._

 _" -Tranquilo. Atrapala antes de que coja un resfriado"- Parecía que desafortunadamente para la pareja la niña se iba a parecer más al padre._

Lydia y Liam le felicitaron de igual forma y expresaron su deseo de verlo pronto vestido con su uniforme.

Dando un suspiro, pensó en llamar más tarde a los demás. No sabía que hacer con Malía. Aunque todavía le quedaba alguien por avisar...

 _"- ¿Isaac?-"_

 _"- ¿Stiles?- contestó una voz adormilada al otro lado del teléfono- ¿qué demonios quieres? Son las 7 y media de la mañana."_

 _"- Llamo para avisarte de que esta noche salimos de fiesta. ¡Ah! Y yo invito a la primera ronda-"_

 _"- ...-"_

Aquel fin de semana fue una locura. Entre risotadas, alcohol, bailes con desconocidos y desconocidas llegó la mañana del lunes en la que el despertador había intentado taladrar su pobre cerebro.

\- ¡PI! ¡PI! ¡PII!- a Stiles le parecía que hasta la cafetera estaba en su contra. Se levantó y mientras se servía un buen tazón de su bebida favorita el móvil le empezó a sonar también.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué todo tenía que intentar reventarle en cráneo aquella mañana?. Con la taza ya en la mano miró el teléfono. Número no registrado. ¿Y esto? No recuerdo haberle dado mi número a nadie este fin de semana y los últimos años le habían enseñado a ser precavido con desconocidos. Bah,se encogió de hombros. Tampoco pasaba nada por contestar.

\- Hey, buenos días. ¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar a la fantástica hora de las 6 y media de la mañana?. En serio, dime tu nombre para poder lanzarte una maldición-

\- ...¿Stiles Stilinski?- dijo una voz masculina y ronca al otro lado.

Frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose serio dejó el café y contestó.

\- Sí, ¿con quién estoy hablando?- hubo un silencio.

\- Así que tu eres el novato, ¿eh?- gruñó la voz- Arrastra tu culo hasta la comisaría antes de que cambie de idea, pedazo de idiota. Tenemos trabajo duro esta mañana.

Ups, aquello tenía que ser gordo para que le llamaran el primer día por teléfono y a aquella horas.

* * *

 **Pido perdón de antemano por cualquier fallo ortográfico o de estructura (aunque le he dado un par de repasos). Para la semana que viene...conoceremos a algunos de los compañeros de trabajo de Stiles, en qué consiste el caso e introducimos a Peter jejeje.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Que tengáis buena semana, un abrazoo ;)**


End file.
